Instants d'Asgard
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-FILM : Des petites scénettes qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.
1. Un soir de fête

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.**

**Dans ce premier chapitre, alors que Loki lit dans sa chambre, un bruit étrange provient subitement du couloir**

**Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bière"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**UN SOIR DE FÊTE**_

Comme tous les soirs de fête un peu trop agité et alcoolisé, Loki avait soigneusement battu retraite en se demandant quel plaisir les convives avaient à se mettre dans cet état. Etre ivre impliquait la perte de contrôle de soi et pour le jeune sorcier, rien ne paraissait plus terrifiant que perdre le contrôle. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient-ils accepter de se ridiculiser de la sorte ? Comment pouvaient-ils accepter de perdre pied au point de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment pouvaient-ils boire à s'en rendre malade ? Cela le dépassait totalement et quand tout avait commencé à déraper, il s'était éclipsé.

Il se trouvait donc maintenant dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre prit sur la pile qui ne cessait de grandir à côté de son lit. Il faudrait bien qu'il les ramène un jour à la bibliothèque avant d'être totalement submergé.

Il attaquait le chapitre 3 quand un bruit sourd et brutal provint du couloir. Loki sursauta et fronça un sourcil. On aurait dit…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa pensée et se leva de son lit en soupirant. Il ouvrit la porte du couloir et s'immobilisa avant de marcher sur une masse étendue en plein milieu. Une masse aux cheveux blonds qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

Loki se pencha et secoua doucement son frère, étalé à plat ventre par terre, par les épaules.

\- Thor ! Debout ! Tu ne peux pas rester là !

Ses ordres n'entrainèrent que l'émission de sons incompréhensibles et Loki comprit qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps.

\- Bon, j'ai compris.

Le jeune homme se pencha et glissa les mains sous son frère pour le redresser sur ses jambes. Thor grogna sans vraiment se réveiller et Loki plissa le nez.

\- Tu empestes la bière à dix lieues à la ronde ! Tu as tenté un concours de pinte avec Volstagg ?

Son frère ne répondit pas et Loki soupira.

\- Je me demande lequel a gagné !

Thor grogna et Loki émit un nouveau soupir. S'il se moquait de son frère, il l'aurait jeté sur son lit avant de disparaître pour reprendre sa lecture, mais il était tellement saoul qu'il pouvait en être malade. Loki ne pourrait pas continuer à lire tranquillement en le sachant dans cet état et seul dans la chambre d'à côté. Alors, il décida de l'emmener, lui et ses effluves nocives, dans sa propre chambre. Loki le tira donc dans la pièce avant de claquer la porte.

Il l'emmena en direction de son lit en évitant les piles de livres et se laissa tomber dessus avec lui en haletant un peu. Un Thor inerte pesait un certains poids ! Il prit une inspiration et se redressa, le tournant sur un côté avant de lui enlever une partie de son armure et de tout l'équipement guerrier dont il cherchait encore l'utilité pendant une fête.

Les odeurs d'alcool lui agressèrent de nouveau les narines quand il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Non seulement, il ne comprenait pas le plaisir des gens à être ivre, mais il comprenait encore moins cette manie venant de son propre frère. Est-ce que ce comportement était celui que devait avoir un futur Roi ? Pas sûr qu'il n'ait la réponse aujourd'hui.

Une fois que Thor fut plus confortable, Loki se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa vasque à ablutions. Il prit le lécythe qui se trouvait à côté et versa de l'eau dans une vasque plus petite avant de revenir en direction du lit. A l'aide d'un linge, il débarbouilla son frère pour effacer cette odeur avinée qui collait à sa peau et déposa la vasque sur sa table de nuit. Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa une fiole. D'une main, il leva la tête de Thor et de l'autre, il fit glisser le liquide entre ses lèvres. Doucement, il lui fit boire le contenu avant de l'installer sur le côté pour qu'il soit confortable.

\- Bon, normalement tu ne devrais pas être malade.

Loki se redressa et recouvrit le corps de son aîné avec ses couvertures avant de contourner le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se cala dans son oreiller et reprit son livre tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Ce dernier semblait dormir à point fermé, toutefois, il se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil éthylique et se retourna vers Loki. Il fit basculer sa tête contre sa hanche et posa son bras en travers de ses cuisses. Son cadet sourit en l'entendant marmonner d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Merci petit frère…

A travers les vapeurs, il avait quand même perçu que son frère avait pris soin de lui et Loki se demanda s'il ne s'était pas écroulé devant sa porte sciemment, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'était pas désagréable de jouer les gardes malades.

\- De rien, répondit Loki en posant une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement les boucles blondes pour le rendormir tout en continuant sa lecture. Dors grand frère.

Thor hocha faiblement la tête avant de lui obéir et Loki laissa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en reprenant sa lecture. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi son frère s'amusait en ingurgitant des litres de bière, mais oui, au final, ce n'était pas désagréable de prendre soin de lui. Ces petits moments de calme et de tendresse fraternelle étaient de moins en moins courants, autant en profiter.


	2. La blessure

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.**

**Loki gagne sa chambre d'un pas pressé**

**Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Sang"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA BLESSURE**_

Loki pressa le pas, pour gagner sa chambre, se moquant bien des regards étonnés des personnes qu'il croisait. Etonné à la fois par l'aspect déchiqueté de ses vêtements, qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de dissimuler avec un sort, et par la traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui sur les dalles du palais.

D'un signe de tête, la main gauche couverte de sang plaquée sur son avant-bras droit, Loki fit s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de la refermer de la même manière. La télékinésie avait du bon, comme sa résistance à la douleur qui l'empêchait pour le moment de tourner de l'œil.

D'un pas rapide, Loki se dirigea vers sa vasque et prit une inspiration pour se stabiliser lorsqu'un vertige tenta vainement de le terrasser. Rectification, il n'était pas sûr au final que sa résistance à la douleur suffise à lui éviter l'évanouissement.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller tout de suite. Il enleva la main gauche de son bras droit blessé, laissant échapper un juron quand un flot de sang tomba dans la vasque le temps qu'il remonte la manche de sa chemise déchiquetée. Sa main gauche se referma sur son aryballe rempli d'eau et il inspira avant de faire couler de l'eau sur la plaie pour tenter de l'évaluer.

La coupure était profonde et remontait tout le long de l'intérieur de son avant-bras droit jusqu'au coude avant de bifurquer sur l'extérieur et de finir de lui trancher le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. La lame avait manqué l'artère de peu et la plaie saignait encore. Il devait commencer par arrêter cette hémorragie. Loki soupira. Quelle stupidité en y repensant ! S'il n'avait pas eu cette maudite seconde d'inattention, il ne serait pas là, à verser le contenu de son pichet d'eau sur son bras en sang pour nettoyer la blessure avant de tenter de se faire un pansement seul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se déconcentre?

La tête à ce qu'il faisait, il ne fit pas attention à des coups frappés à sa porte et sursauta lorsqu'une main lui tendit des linges propres et un pot d'onguent. Loki redressa la tête, croisant le regard de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

\- Laisse-moi voir ton bras.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu es droitier. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton pansement. C'est ma faute de toute manière.

Loki sourit, touché par l'attention et lui tendit son bras tout en répondant sur un ton narquois.

\- De toute manière, c'est toujours de ta faute !

Thor rit doucement en manipulant le bras de son jeune frère qui siffla de douleur.

\- Bon, on va commencer par te retirer totalement cette chemise que j'ai une vision nette de la catastrophe !

\- Oh je t'en prie, bougonna Loki pendant que Thor le déshabillait.

Il protestait pour la forme, mais il admettait aisément qu'il était plus simple de se laisser prendre en charge par quelqu'un. Thor finit de le déshabiller, observant la plaie.

\- Elle est sérieuse petit frère. Ton muscle a été tranché par endroit jusqu'à l'os. Il te faut des points !

Loki tendit la main et attrapa une boîte à côté de sa vasque qu'il déposa devant son frère qui tamponnait sa plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir ! J'espère seulement que tu es meilleur en couture qu'en combat !

\- Non mais attends, je veux bien avoir des torts, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis mon bras sous les griffes de cette bestiole.

\- Rappelle-moi, il me semble que j'y aie mis le bras parce qu'un abruti était en train de se rouler au sol, non ?

Thor pouffa doucement et Loki en rajouta en soufflant d'exaspération. Cependant, à ce moment précis, Thor pressa la blessure là où elle était la plus profonde. Loki glapit de douleur et faillit s'écrouler. Thor le rattrapa par la taille et tout sourire disparut de son visage.

\- Ouais. Je vais t'emmener aux Chambres de Guérison.

\- Non, je vais aller m'allonger.

\- Loki !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Marmonna le jeune homme en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère.

Il fit deux pas, mais faillit s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Thor plongea vers lui et le rattrapa par la taille.

\- Je te tiens tête de mule !

Loki ne protesta pas, augmentant son inquiétude et Thor se dirigea vers le lit. Il le laissa tomber doucement dessus et l'allongea avant d'aller chercher les onguents et le matériel pour le recoudre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Ce n'est pas mortel mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher !

En temps normal, Thor l'aurait pris à la légère, s'il n'avait pas bloqué sur le teint blafard et les paupières lourdes de son frère. Tous les deux n'en étaient pas à leur premier combat. Les deux frères avaient plus de 1000 ans, les combats s'étaient enchainés avec une routine et une violence presque trop quotidienne, mais il était toujours touché de le voir affaibli. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était son petit frère ! De plus, même s'il protestait et s'ils se chambraient là-dessus, Thor savait qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait sauvé la vie… une fois de plus.

\- Je fais vite.

Thor tamponna la plaie tout le long avec un linge imbibé d'un onguent à la fois antiseptique et anesthésique. Loki ferma les yeux, tentant de se contrôler, même si son bras était parcouru par de longs tremblements. Puis, avec application, tentant d'être aussi doux qu'il le pouvait, Thor s'appliqua à recoudre la longue strie sanguinolente. Ça non plus ce n'était pas la première fois. Thor savait que même avec l'onguent, il était douloureux et désagréable de se faire recoudre. Loki l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois pour lui, mais dans ce sens-là, ce n'était pas si courant. Il observa la mâchoire crispée de son frère et murmura.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

\- Pas plus que cela ne devrait. C'est parfait. Merci.

Thor hocha la tête et reprit son opération. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour le recoudre en douceur et de manière sérieuse. Il appliqua un autre onguent par-dessus les fils et banda avec application le bras de son frère du poignet à l'épaule. Une fois fini, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh voilà ! Tu ressembles à une momie !

\- Très drôle ! Marmonna Loki avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

\- Bonne idée ! Répliqua Thor en ramassant le matériel médical.

Il se dirigea vers la table qui portait la vasque et déposa le tout à côté. Il se nettoya les mains, les bras et les essuya avant de revenir en direction du lit. Il en fit le tour et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui semblait dormir. Sauf que ce dernier rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais rester là un peu.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je veux surveiller ta fièvre, on ne sait jamais.

Loki esquissa un sourire.

\- Alors allonge-toi pour de bon.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu as été pas mal secoué toi aussi.

Thor lui rendit son sourire et se laissa couler dans le lit à côté de Loki qui fit basculer sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule. Thor leva le bras pour carrément le passer derrière son cou pour lui permettre de mieux s'installer sur son épaule. Loki ne dit rien mais s'installa de manière plus confortable en fermant les yeux. Il lui en voulait encore un peu pour l'avoir déconcentré, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il savait se faire pardonner. Loki expira doucement et s'abandonna tranquillement au sommeil. La blessure était grave, son bras lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, les calmants n'agissant pas vraiment, mais paradoxalement, il se sentait déjà mieux.


	3. Faire des essais

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.**

**Thor tente d'appréhender le fonctionnement de son marteau**

**Ce texte a été écrit en se basant sur un fan art que j'ai trouvé très inspirant**

**J'ai construit cette histoire comme une sorte de complément qui se passe après le chapitre "Voler" des "Fils d'Odin" mais bien évidement elle peut se lire de manière totalement indépendante ;) **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**FAIRE DES ESSAIS**_

Le jeune Thor posa un regard circonspect sur Mjolnir qu'il tenait à la main. Dans une cérémonie grandiose où avait transpiré tout le faste de la cours, il l'avait reçu des mains de son père. Avec une certaines appréhension, il avait passé la première étape, en être digne. Le marteau s'était laissé soulever. Il avait pu le brandir bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Il en était digne. Cela l'avait profondément touché et il fallait bien dire que Thor en jouait auprès de ses amis.

Il s'était affiché fièrement avec l'arme qui était devenu son apanage, son arme de combat, celle qu'il ne quittait plus. Le marteau canalisait sa force de dieu de la foudre, lui permettant de créer des éclairs monumentaux, mais là, contre ces elfes noirs, il s'était passé autre chose.

Thor s'était envolé. Sif avait été en danger. Elle avait chuté du haut de la forteresse et le jeune homme avait plongé sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences. Il avait plongé dans le vide et il ne s'était pas écrasé. Ils avaient volé ! Thor savait que cela venait du marteau. Il l'avait su tout de suite, mais il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à le refaire !

Depuis deux heures, il essayait de recréer le miracle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, il avait fini par avoir une autre idée ! Il avait récupéré un tas de vieux matelas qu'il avait disposé soigneusement en pile sous une des aires d'envol des barges dans un des hangar de la Garde.

D'un œil avisé, il jugea que la pile était assez haute pour ne pas risquer de blessures graves. C'était l'endroit parfait pour faire des tests. Il recula donc de deux pas, se préparant à sauter dans le vide quand une voix lui demanda.

\- C'est une tentative de suicide ?

Thor sursauta et se retourna en direction de son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas encore ! J'ai été prévoyant !

Loki se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au vide.

\- Tu sais que c'est haut ? Se jeter dans le vide de manière délibérée n'est sans doute pas faire preuve d'une très grande clarté d'esprit.

\- Mais tu as vu ? J'ai sauvé Sif en plongeant dans le vide ! Mjolnir m'a fait voler !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ton marteau est l'une des armes magiques les plus puissantes de tout Asgard.

\- Oui, mais depuis je n'arrive pas à le refaire !

\- Tu as fait des essais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je…

Thor se tut quand son frère l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à pencher la tête sur le côté. De l'autre main, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds pour faire glisser ses doigts sur une coupure fraîche au dessus de sa tempe en affirmant.

\- Tu as fait des essais !

\- Oui, d'accord quelques uns mais…

\- Thor ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que la magie fonctionne ! Crois-moi ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Il faut que toi et Mjolnir ne fassiez plus qu'un. Il faut que tu fasses couler ta volonté en lui pour que sa magie te réponde et devienne la tienne. Vous ne devez faire qu'un.

Loki lâcha son frère et attendit une réponse. Il ne perçut qu'un étrange vide dans son regard pendant qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Loki soupira, mais Thor eut soudainement un grand sourire. Une idée venait apparemment de germer dans son esprit et il tendit son marteau à son frère.

\- Montre-moi !

Loki frémit. Oh, si seulement il pouvait le faire ! Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été envieux lorsque Odin avait offert le marteau à Thor. Il l'aurait aimé pour lui cette arme si puissante, mais ce n'était pas lui l'aîné et il l'avait accepté. Il posa une main sur celle de son frère pour lui faire baisser le bras.

\- Je ne peux pas Thor. Cette arme est la tienne. C'est à toi de trouver le chemin qui le liera à elle.

Thor baissa la main, déçu, mais subitement un autre éclair passa sur son visage.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on soit deux ! Comme lorsque j'ai porté Sif !

\- Hein ! Mais non ! S'exclama Loki en reculant de deux pas.

Toutefois, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester plus, Thor l'empoigna par la taille et se propulsa dans le vide en brandissant Mjolnir.

\- Thor ! Non ! Tenta de l'empêcher son frère.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les deux jeunes gens eurent l'impression de rester en suspension dans le vide quelques secondes, puis ils tombèrent dans le vide. Les matelas positionnés par Thor amortirent en partie leur chute même s'ils les écrasèrent et qu'un grand bruit se répercuta dans tout le hangar. De la poussière vola dans tous les sens, pendant que Thor, à plat ventre sur les matelas explosé se mit à rire.

\- Quelle chute !

Il se redressa un peu, glissant sa main derrière la nuque de son frère étendu à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Loki lui adressa un regard noir avant de lui répondre par un hochement de tête puis un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, mais tu vois. Etre deux n'était pas la solution !

\- Mais on a plané quelques secondes ! C'est déjà ça ! … On recommence ?


	4. Instant de faiblesse

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le premier film.**

**Loki se sent fatigué mais cela ne vient pas seulement d'une mauvaise nuit**

**Ce texte a été écrit en se basant sur un fan art que j'ai trouvé très inspirant et pour PetiteDaisy qui l'aime beaucoup.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INSTANT DE FAIBLESSE**_

Thor riait fort, plaisantant avec ses amis du Trio Palatin et dérangeant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver à proximité. Pour ne pas passer pour un ermite ayant peur du soleil, Loki avait accepté de venir prendre l'air en leur compagnie, mais il le regrettait déjà. Ils étaient tellement agaçants, même pour le jeune homme de 17 ans. Le pire c'était que son frère devenait tout aussi agaçant. Déjà que les regarder s'entraîner étaient une source d'ennuis sans fin, mais en plus, ils étaient tellement bruyants ! Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre.

Bon, Loki devait bien admettre pour ne pas faire de la mauvaise foi que tout ne venait pas du rire bruyant des amis de son frère. Il s'était levé avec un mal de tête lancinant qui ne voulait pas passer. Il se sentait étrange et aussi courbaturé que s'il avait affronté un troupeau de géants en furie. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas normal. Loki porta la main à son propre front. Il le trouva chaud et frissonna de nouveau. Sortir de sa chambre aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

D'un geste rapide, il referma son livre et tenta de se lever. Mauvaise idée ! Entre les vertiges et la nausée il eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était mit à l'ombre. Tout se mit à danser autour de lui. Loki ferma donc les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration pour maîtriser son envie de vomir avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

\- Thor, ça ne t'embête pas si je rentre au palais.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Lança son frère sans se détourner de sa conversation.

Il lui sembla entendre un vague merci puis un brut mat. Thor sursauta brutalement, découvrant son jeune frère étendu sur le sol.

\- Loki !

Délaissant ses amis, il se précipita à son chevet, glissant ses mains sous lui pour le redresser dans ses bras.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier gémit doucement avant de cligner des yeux à cause du soleil. Il leva une main pour se protéger et murmura faiblement.

\- Le soleil me gêne.

Thor posa sa main sur la sienne et sentit la moiteur de ses doigts. Il se positionna pour lui cacher le soleil et baissa son bras. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et il posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade !

\- Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

\- Non, je…

Loki fut interrompu par une longue quinte de toux. Thor l'aida à s'asseoir et le jeune homme frémit en s'appuyant contre son frère.

\- Je pensais que mon mal de tête venait de ma mauvaise nuit, admit-il d'une voix cassée.

\- Apparemment non, je vais te ramener au palais.

\- Non, aide-moi juste à me relever.

\- Tu ne vas pas tenir sur tes jambes et…

\- Je ne suis pas faible ! Le coupa Loki en tentant de se dégager, mais il chancela et Thor eut juste le temps de le rattraper par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es malade. Laisse-moi faire.

Loki lutta un peu pour se dégager, mais finit par se laisser aller, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes seul et encore plus regagner le palais dans son état. Thor ne dit rien, se contentant de glisser ses mains sous ses jambes pour le prendre dans ses bras. Loki toussota et laissa sa tête se reposer contre la poitrine de son frère en bougonnant pour la forme.

\- Je peux marcher.

\- Bien sûr, mais nous irons plus vite.

Loki ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux. Il ne se sentait même plus la force de protester tellement il était nauséeux et épuisé. Cela lui servirait de leçon, il ne sortirait plus du palais sans être sûr que son mal de tête, n'était qu'un mal de tête.

OoooO

Avec douceur, Thor déposa son frère sur son lit, passant doucement sa main sur son front brûlant. Loki cligna doucement des yeux et son frère lui fit un sourire.

\- Ta fièvre est toujours aussi haute. Je vais passer aux Chambres de Guérison voir Erdaa pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de…

\- Chut, le coupa son frère. Je ne suis obligé à rien. Je vais faire vite.

Thor caressa un peu plus la joue de son frère qui toussota durement avant de cligner des yeux, des yeux rougis par la fièvre que Thor se reprocha de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt.

\- Je reviens.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Quelle idée de choisir de sortir le seul jour où il était réellement malade !

OoooO

Un affaissement soudain de son matelas fit doucement sursauter Loki qui rouvrit les yeux sans avoir eu conscience de s'être assoupi. Un sourire de son frère fut sa récompense. Dans sa vision embuée, il le vit poser des flacons sur la table de chevet avant de glisser ses mains sous lui.

\- Je vais t'asseoir pour te faire prendre tes potions. Laisse-toi faire.

Loki ne protesta pas et Thor le redressa, calant son dos avec des oreillers avant de s'atteler à la préparation de la potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Une fois prête, il lui tendit le gobelet. Loki tenta de le prendre, mais ses mains tremblaient et Thor le tint pour lui, l'aidant à boire avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. Avec son aide, Loki but avec avidité et Thor le laissa faire. La fièvre le déshydratait. Il en avait besoin. Pendant qu'il prenait soin de lui, aucun des deux frères ne parla. Loki se sentait trop faible pour le faire et Thor le détaillait avec une inquiétude bien réelle. Il était rare de le voir aussi faible.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de boire, Thor l'aida à retirer sa chemise trempée par la sueur et à se rallonger doucement dans son lit. Il arrangea ses oreillers pour qu'il soit bien installé et Loki lui adressa un sourire.

\- Merci.

Thor lui sourit en retour et le regarda s'endormir. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes tellement son épuisement était grand. Son frère remonta doucement les couvertures et se leva de son lit. Il fit quelques pas pour sortir de sa chambre quand il fut arrêté par un gémissement. Thor se retourna, observant son cadet s'agiter dans son sommeil à cause de la fièvre.

Il avait des choses à faire et à préparer, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et dans la souffrance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi malade et il se reprochait déjà de n'avoir rien vu.

Thor fit donc demi-tour pour revenir vers le lit. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord avec douceur, mais Loki ne se réveilla pas. Il se débattait toujours dans ses cauchemars liés à sa fièvre. Thor passa une main sur sa joue. Le médicament lui ferait peut-être du bien, mais il aurait besoin de temps pour agir et il était brûlant. Le jeune homme devait faire quelque chose pour le soulager un peu.

Il se leva du lit et traversa la pièce pour prendre la vasque sur la commode de son frère. Il la remplit avec le broc et revint vers son lit. Doucement, il la posa sur la table de chevet et prit un linge qu'il trempa dans l'eau avant de se rasseoir. Délicatement, il passa le linge humide sur son visage et son cou avant d'en humidifier un deuxième qu'il déposa sur son front.

Loki sembla se sentir un peu mieux, mais il laissa échapper un gémissement. Thor fronça les sourcils. Sa fièvre était encore loin d'être tombée. Il souffrait. Il s'agita doucement et son frère attrapa sa main droite pendant que de l'autre il lui caressa les cheveux et la joue tout en l'encourageant.

\- Hey ! Allez je suis là, ça va aller. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais malade. Quelle idée aussi. Toi qui n'attrape même pas un rhume en plein hiver.

Avec douceur, il continua à lui caresser la joue et les cheveux tout en pressant doucement sa main, souriant en le sentant doucement s'apaiser. Thor ne savait pas si c'était sa présence ou le médicament, mais il semblait aller mieux. Alors, il ne bougea pas, continuant à lui murmurer des encouragements. C'était bien son rôle de frère aîné de prendre soin de lui quand il en avait besoin.

OoooO

Loki frémit doucement et entrouvrit les yeux. Sa tête martelait encore un peu, mais il se sentait mieux. Cela venait sans doute du médicament. Bon, il était encore un peu nauséeux, mais au moins la fièvre et les vertiges semblaient avoir disparus. C'était un progrès notable.

En revanche, il sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine. Il se redressa sur un coude et comprit rapidement d'où cela venait. Toujours en lui tenant la main, Thor avait fini par s'endormir lourdement, s'effondrant à moitié sur son frère qui sourit. Il effleura les cheveux de son aîné, caressant sa nuque, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il dormait lourdement.

Loki tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. La nuit semblait bien avancée, ce qui expliquait que son frère dormait comme une masse. Il avait cette capacité notable de pouvoir dormir si profondément que le palais pourrait tomber sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sauf qu'il était à moitié effondré sur lui et qu'il l'empêchait de respirer. Loki se tortilla donc sur le côté, parvenant à faire glisser son frère à côté de lui. Thor grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Loki sourit et se tourna sur le côté pour se blottir contre lui. Il pourrait toujours dire que ça venait de sa maladie, mais il était heureux de l'avoir à côté de lui. Il plaqua doucement sa joue sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, espérant que le reste de son malaise se serait dissipé à son réveil.

...

Profondément endormi l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux jeunes princes ne vit la fine silhouette de leur mère se glisser dans la chambre. Frigga se rapprocha, glissa une main sur le front de Loki puis, sur le front de Thor et remonta doucement les couvertures sur eux. Elle était si heureuse de les voir prendre soin l'un de l'autre.


	5. Souvenirs confus

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.**

**Sa tête martelait furieusement et Fandral se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé là.**

**Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Attacher"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**SOUVENIRS CONFUS**_

Sa tête martelait et les muscles de ses épaules, contractés par la douleur, lui auraient donné envie de hurler, s'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de lucidité pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se remette les idées en place afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait la désagréable impression d'être sur le point de devenir la proie d'un rapace. Le bandeau sur ses yeux et les entraves à ses chevilles lui firent comprendre que celui qui le retenait n'avait pas réellement envie qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il y avait bien une raison…

Fandral inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Il avait a bouche pâteuse, ce qui était normal après avoir bu quelques chopes avec Volstagg. Il se rappelait aussi des œillades d'une belle brune, de l'avoir suivie et... C'était là que ses souvenirs devenaient flous. Il n'était quand même pas tombé comme un benêt dans une embuscade à cause de deux battements de cils peu subtils ! Et… Non ! Ce n'était pas ça !

Il avait bel et bien suivie la jeune fille, mais il ne l'avait pas rejoint parce qu'en chemin il avait aperçu des silhouettes en train d'escalader le mur du palais et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait apprit, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas négliger la moindre situation suspecte.

Aussitôt, il s'était donc dirigé vers ses hommes et… il y avait eu un coup par derrière… Un coup qui expliquait qu'il soit là, attacher et impuissant. Son cœur accéléra. Qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu'il était inconscient. Pendant les jours de fêtes, la surveillance pouvait se relâcher et…

Fandral n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses pensées sombres, car subitement, autour de lui, il sentit un souffle glacial puis un glapissement et un bruit mat. Une certaine panique agita les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le même espace que lui et qu'il perçut au bruit de leurs armes et à leurs cris. Les hommes parlaient un dialecte ancien… Des elfes noirs ?... Ils tentèrent de combattre, mais plusieurs bruits mats firent comprendre au prisonnier que tout ne se passait pas très bien pour eux. Peu à peu les cris et l'agitation cessèrent, laissant la place à un calme à peu troublé par la respiration un peu rapide de la personne qui venait de les attaquer.

Fandral se mit sur ses gardes et tira sur ses poignets pour se détacher en comprenant que la personne venait en courant dans sa direction. S'il n'était pas un allier, il serait une proie facile et il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Fandral !

En entendant son nom, une partie de l'angoisse de ce dernier disparut, surtout qu'il avait reconnu immédiatement la voix qui l'avait prononcé et une main arracha son bandeau. Fandral cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière et marmonna d'une voix cassée.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune dieu de la malice sourit à son ami avant d'entreprendre de le détacher.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben… Ils étaient suspects, non ? Lui demanda Fandral.

Loki émit un léger rire et agrippa le bretteur pour le redresser en position assise pendant qu'il détacher maintenant ses chevilles. Fandral émit une légère plainte et massa ses poignets endoloris, avant de déplier ses épaules.

\- Ça pour être suspects, ils l'étaient, mais toi tu n'étais pas en état de les poursuivre, le sermonna Loki en observa le sang dans son cuir chevelu.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas raté ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais heureusement tu as la tête dure, ça va aller, lui lança Loki en passant une main sous l'un de ses bras pour le remettre sur pieds.

Fandral grogna, chancela et se rattrapa au jeune prince qui lui permit de rester sur pieds.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ? Demanda le bretteur.

\- Ce sont des Elfes noirs. Ils n'étaient que cinq, mais nous devons prévenir les einherjars au plus vite. Une ronde minutieuse s'impose et toi, tu as besoin de passer par les Chambres de Guérison pour te faire recoudre par Erdaa.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est indispensable ! Encore heureux que j'aime me promener la nuit dans le parc, sinon je ne sais pas comment on t'aurait retrouvé !

\- En tous cas, cette fois c'est terminé ! Plus jamais je ne suivrai une fille dans…

\- Fandral, ne fais pas de promesses que tu auras oublié quand les effets de l'alcool et de la douleur auront disparus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien… Dépêchons-nous… Il se cache forcément quelque chose de dangereux derrière cette intrusion.


	6. Des larmes de grêles

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films, tout appartient à Marvel****  
**

**Pré-Film : Des petites ****scénettes**** qui se déroulent à Asgard avant le début de films.**

**Cela faisait bien cinq jours que le temps était le même et Loki savait ce que cela voulait dire**

**Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Hydrométéores"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LARMES DE **_**_GRÊLES_**

Loki, penché à sa fenêtre leva la tête, le ciel était voilé et les hydrométéores se cristallisaient sous forme de pluie, puis de grêle… Un soupir lui échappa, cela faisait bien cinq jours que le temps était le même et il savait ce que cela voulait dire… Son frère n'allait pas bien… Il fallait dire que pour une première grande bataille, celle-ci avait été violente et le jeune asgardien, avait du mal à se remettre de la boucherie du champ de bataille et de ce que lui-même avait dû faire pour survivre.

Loki savait dés le début que c'était une mauvaise idée, que son frère, malgré ses envies de grandes batailles et d'aventures n'était pas encore prêt. Il aurait bien aimé l'accompagner, mais son père l'avait jugé trop jeune. Dommage, du haut de ses 18 ans, Loki savait qu'il aurait pu être un soutien, qu'il l'aurait maintenu à flot dans cet océan de sang et qu'ils auraient avancés l'un avec l'autre, parce qu'ils étaient fait pour se battre ensembles… A deux, ils se complétaient… Oui... Ils étaient plus forts ensembles… Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Devant ses yeux, la grêle devint plus violente et Loki soupira. Il n'avait pas pu le soutenir pendant le combat, mais Thor avait toujours besoin de lui et il se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Loki sortit donc de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère. Par soucis de conserver son intimité, il frappa à la porte, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il ne fut pas non plus étonné par le fait que sa porte soit fermée à clé, mais Loki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Avec un léger sortilège, il déverrouilla la serrure et entra dans la chambre.

\- Thor ?

La pièce était sombre, mais il perçut des sanglots et il soupira en se rapprochant du lit.

\- Thor ?

Une silhouette se redressa et se retourna vers lui tout en grognant sur un ton agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens voir comment tu vas …

\- A merveille !

\- C'est exactement ce que nous apprends la météo ! Ironisa son cadet en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Thor lui adressa un regard en coin agacé qui ne put cacher le regard rougi par les larmes de l'aîné des fils d'Odin. Loki en fut touché. A 21 ans, son frère lui paraissait fort, indestructible, mais le désastre de cette bataille, même s'ils l'avaient emporté, avait laissé des traces.

\- Si tu viens pour te moquer, tu…

\- Non, je viens voir comment tu vas, c'est tout.

\- Comment tu veux que j'aille. Si tu avais vu le regard de notre père, il a été si déçu.

\- De quoi ? Que tu affrontes tes peurs pour nous mener à la victoire ?

\- Tu parles d'une victoire. Je me suis pétrifié sur place…

\- Mais tu t'es repris et tu as fait pencher la balance.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que j'efface ce moment de faiblesse ? Je me croyais fort, prêt pour tout ça, mais regarde ! Je suis la déception de notre famille !

Loki soupira et glissa sa main sur la nuque de son frère qui se laissa faire, un peu surpris, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait ce geste tendre pour son cadet et il fut ému de le voir agir de la sorte avec lui. C'était parfois compliqué entre eux en ce moment, mais il était toujours là et il se rendit compte d'un coup combien ça lui faisait du bien.

De son côté, en voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Loki finit le geste et ramena son frère contre lui, lui faisant poser sa joue sur son épaule tout en murmurant.

\- Tu sais, je n'étais pas là, mais j'ai écouté les récits et j'ai vu dans l'esprit des gens. Cette bataille était une boucherie sans nom. Ta réaction était normale, grand frère. Devant une telle horreur, même notre père lui-même aurait hésité à ton âge. Ne t'en fais pas… Personne ne voit en toi quelqu'un de faible… tu es juste humain.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Thor en commençant à se calmer sans lever la tête de l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki en basculant doucement dans le lit en l'entraînant.

Thor ne résista pas et se laissa faire. Loki glissa les doigts dans les boucles blondes de son aîné et lui caressa la nuque en murmurant.

\- Ferme les yeux et dors, je reste là.

\- Loki…

\- Chut… Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut prendre soin de toi. Dors grand frère, tout va bien.

Thor frissonna et ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver, s'endormant doucement dans les bras de son frère. Loki, lui, observa le sol par la fente entre les rideaux, les hydrométéores changèrent doucement. La grêle devint de la pluie, puis de la bruine avant de se transformer en une fine rosée pendant que le soleil réapparaissait… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tout allait bien maintenant…


End file.
